Harry's Twin, Bryony Potter
by DaughterofTheHuntress
Summary: Bryony Potter was found in a closet the night her parents were killed, and her brother Harry became the Boy-Who-Lived. Go with Bryony as she goes through life at the Dursleys' and Hogwarts. Read as she becomes part of the golden trio, with a certain Miss Augusta Black, whose mother went missing after her husband was locked up in Azkaban.
1. Chapter 1

Lily Potter has just given birth to twins. She and her husband James, had already decided on Harry for the boy's name, but not for their little girl's name.

"What about Mina?" James asked, "It's unusual, and pretty." Lily shook her head though.

"That could be the middle name, but every woman in my family has a flower name. My sister is Petunia and my mum is Rose, so a flower name." Lily said. James nodded.

"Zinnia?" James suggested. Lily shook her head.

"Orchid?" Sirius suggested from his place on the couch with his wife, Harper, who was Lily's best friend, along with Alice Longbottom. Lily shook her head again.

"Clover?" Harper asked. Lily shook her head for the umpteenth time.

"Heather?" Sirius asked. James shook his head this time.

"Bryony?" Remus asked. Lily and James froze, then they both nodded.

"Bry for short." Lily said.

"That's perfect!" Harper said, "Pretty, unusual, and a flower! You found the perfect name!" Lily shrieked with Harper.

Lily walked over to the crib where her little girl was. James had Harry, and Lily picked up Bryony. Lily ran her hand through Bryony's red hair. The little girl smiled, her hazel-green eyes sparkling happily. "Would you like to hold your goddaughter?" Lily asked Harper. The young witch nodded, and accepted Bryony.

Bryony began playing with Harper's curly mahogany locks. The pretty brunette smiled at the baby girl.

"Your godson, Sirius?" James asked. Sirius nodded, taking Harry.

"Where's your little monster, Harper?" Lily asked.

"Augusta is with my parents tonight." Harper said. Sirius cringed at the name, which his wife caught.

"I know you don't like the name, but you've already started calling her Gussie, which is an adorable name." She said.

"I like her middle name, Rue." Remus said. The rest nodded.

"I came up with that beautiful name you know?" Sirius said. Harper rolled her eyes at Sirius.

"Oi, Moony! When are you going to have a baby?" James asked. Remus rolled his eyes at James.

"When I'm not a werewolf anymore." He replied.

"Layla didn't seem to mind you were a werewolf." Harper said slyly, mentioning her younger sister.

"She's fifteen Harper! Anyway, I'm putting nobody through that danger." He replied. The friends dropped the subject.

"Alice and Frank should be here with Neville any second." Lily said, changing the subject. They all nodded. On cue, the Longbottoms appeared in the living room with the rest of them. Alice hugged Lily and Harper. Frank put Neville beside Bryony and Harry.

"What did you name them Lily?" Alice asked.

"Harry and Bryony." Lily said, beaming.

"Don't you love how all of our kids are the same age?" Sirius asked. They all nodded.

"Everyone had kids at twenty-one, it's weird." Alice said.

"Yeah, and even if they're not far apart in age, everyone will make fun of Bryony for being the youngest." Sirius said.

"The youngest by ten minutes." Harper pointed out.

"Still the youngest." Remus said.

"Bry will never be able to live it down." James said, sighing loudly. Every girl rolled their eyes at their husbands.

"Gussie will be able to boast about being the oldest." Harper said. Sirius nodded happily.

"Yeah, she'll be the one with gray hairs first." James said smirking. Sirius stopped.

"She's only older by a couple of months." He said.

"Still." Lily said smirking. They all laughed. Sirius pouted. Harper smiled at her husband.

"I hope you all picked good middle names, because I have a feeling we'll be saying them a lot." Alice said.

"Harry James Potter." Lily said in a scolding voice. They cracked up.

"Bryony Mina Potter." James said in the same tone. They laughed harder.

"Augusta Rue Black." Harper joined in. More laughter.

"Neville Adam Longbottom." Alice added. They were all laughing as they finished. Lily looked at everyone.

"Now we all know Bryony's name won't really be called often. She'll be an innocent angel for sure." She said.

"She's the daughter of a Marauder, Lils." James said, smiling. Lily sighed.

"I guess you're right." Lily admitted. She sighed dramatically.

"Oh the horror, my daughter is the daughter of another Marauder!" Harper said.

"Ha, ha!" Alice said teasing. The two girls fake-glared at her.

"We're awesome!" Sirius and James said simultaneously.

"Keep telling yourselves that." Lily teased. They laughed, as the two boys pouted.

* * *

**Thanks for reading this first chapter!**

**Review!**

**Thoughts?**

**Byye!**


	2. Chapter 2

Lily hushed her two babies, as she heard her husband go down with a thud. Tears were already spilling down her cheeks as she quickly moved Bryony into the closet. She wasn't fast enough to get Harry, though.

She heard the door open and Lily's heart was pounding dangerously, as the man moved over to the twins' crib. "No, please! Harry's just a baby! Take me instead!" Lily shouted. Voldemort laughed mercilessly.

"Move aside stupid girl!" Voldemort said.

"No, take me! Have mercy!" Lily said.

"Very well, AVADA KEDAVRA!" Voldemort said, and Lily screamed as the green light hit her, and darkness overcame her.

Lily hit the ground with a thud. Voldemort did the same spell on Harry, but it went wrong. His powers stopped and he was defeated.

* * *

Sirius' heart seemed to stop as he saw the rubble of the Potters' home. Hagrid was there, comforting he and Harper the best he could. He looked through, and found James dead on the ground. He was vaguely aware of Harper behind him. They moved upstairs where they saw Lily. They both sobbed uncontrollably at the sight of Lily.

"Sirius?" Harper said.

"What?"

"Harry, he's in the crib!" She said. Sirius looked up. Indeed, Harry was sitting in the crib, unharmed.

"Voldemort is gone, no sightings of him anywhere else. This was the last house he came to. Harry defeated him." Sirius said. They heard crying from the closet. Harper opened the door and came out with Bryony.

"She's okay!" Harper said. Sirius nodded. He knew that tomorrow, when the Potters' deaths sunk in, their reactions won't be pretty.

"You know what this means?" Sirius asked his wife.

"What?" She asked.

"The rat Peter betrayed them," Sirius said, his jaw set in an angry line, "I'll kill him."

He ran out of the door, and into the night. Harper followed close behind him. Sirius found Peter at the edge of the woods.

He looked ready to kill. "Sirius how could you?! Lily and James!" Peter said, which made Sirius more livid. Before he could do anything though, Peter cut off his finger and killed everyone within 300 feet of the area. Harper had been a safe distance away, and saw as Peter framed Sirius and they came to arrest Sirius and put him in Azkaban.

Harper fled. She fled to the United States because they would suspect her of helping her husband. Gussie was left at her parents' home, where she hoped they would keep her. She was sure they would.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Review!**

**Byye!**

**Sorry this chapter was so short, it's only because it was just a summary of what happened to everyone.**


	3. Chapter 3

Bryony Mina Potter

Age: 11

Hair: long red hair to mid back

Eyes: hazel-green framed by thick eyelashes

Height: 4'8

Personality: Charming; Sweet; Likable

Friends: Harry, Hermione, Ron, Gussie, Fred, and George

Crushes: NEXT QUESTION!

Likes: Quidditch, Charms, Hanging out with friends, pranking, daisies, weekends, cake, and causing trouble with Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Gussie.

Dislikes: Slytherins, potions, Dursley's, Voldemort, and being bored.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry this story is on hold for now. I will finish it one day.**


	5. Chapter 5

Augusta 'Gussie' Black

Age: 11

Hair: black hair to her chest, with natural brown streaks

Eyes: walnut brown framed by long, thick eyelashes

Height: 4'11

Personality: Crazy; Mischievous; Funny; Charming

Friends: Harry, Bryony, Ron, Hermione, Fred and George

Crushes: Ummm...no*unconvincing*

Likes: pranking, hanging out, losing house points, bacon, ice cream, roses, irises, all cake, pancakes, being cool, cool people, and um... Harry's, Bryony's, Ron's and Hermione's adventures with her!

Dislikes; Slytherins, (duh) detention, bad hair, broccoli, and tapping of the fingers *shivers*


End file.
